For You
by Android Kaeli
Summary: ~*~SONGFIC~*~ A love is told as one calls out for comfort. Shin/Kibito


****

For You

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those that own them. I do not own the song _(Everything I do) I do it for you._ Bryan Adams does. I do, however, own the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

There was darkness all around the grand palace, with night set in and the day close to coming. There was no stars out tonight, nor was the moon gleaming from above, as dark clouds lined the night sky. There was a certain hint in the air, a mist of dew that wasn't supposed to come until the morning rays hit the ground in a way that allowed the dew drops to become diamonds on the green grass. But, tonight, a storm had been clashing in the void above and there was no way of stopping it. 

Not even the God of the Universe, the Supreme Kai, could do anything about it. Shin had himself tucked into the satin sheets of his bed, his body sitting up, and his back pressed against the wall in which the top of the canopy bed was against. He had his pillow in his arms, his chin rested perfectly on top of it with a panicked look on his face. Yes, even he had his frights, and a storm was one of them. It seemed silly to do so, but it was life. Things didn't always seem to go well. Not even for him.

He sighed, happy that it had died off for the moment; the flashing of the lightening and the boom of the thunder was enough for him to keep awake for the remainder of the night. There was no way that he would be able to go to sleep now, not with what was going on outside his own room. He needed comfort. He needed someone's shoulder to place his head on. He just wanted someone there with him to allow him to fall into sleep.

__

Look into my eyes

You will see

What you mean to me

_Kibito? Are you awake?_ The deity calmly called out telepathically as he pulled the pillow closer to his chest. There was no quick answer to the question, a small hint of fear going through his body. 

_What?_ The irritable response, from Kibito, came five minutes later when the soft sounds of the rain started to come again. _Do you know what time it is?_

_I need you right now. I don't care about the time._

Go to sleep. 

I can't.

It's storming again, isn't it?

Can't you hear it? _The sounds are just enough to......_ A clap of thunder stopped him in mid-thought, Shin's eyes going wide. He could almost hear Kibito sigh in his mind, no comfort coming from that until the other actually came into the room.

_Fine. I'll do this for you, _Kibito grumbled, the connection between the two ending.

__

Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there

You'll search no more

It took the other several more moments to enter the room, a semi-pissed off look on his serious, pink face. By then, Shin had almost flown under his bed, the light and sounds from the storms giving him chills up and down his spine. At the moment, he was glad that there was someone else in the room with him, and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Thank you," The deity whispered, his eyes full of fear as Kibito sat down on the floor near the top of the bed.

"Whatever," Kibito shrugged, looking more tired then pissed at the moment. "But you've got to learn how to face this by yourself."

"I know," Shin said in a small voice. "But, as long as you are here, I'll be fine."

"I won't always be here, you know. You won't always be the Supreme Kai."

"I don't want that day to come."

"I won't. I'll make sure of that."

__

Don't tell me

It's not worth trying for

You can't tell me

It's not worth dying for

"Kibito?" 

"Yea?" The other turned his head wearily towards the deity, a light smile on his lips. Shin let the pillow go from it's hold as he leaned forwards, a wondering look on his face, the storm almost forgotten at this time.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Me? Um...." Kibito had a thoughtful look his face for a moment before he moved his gaze down to the ground. The question had taken him by surprise, and he knew it. "I, um....."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"That's the problem. I don't know _how_ to tell you," He sighed, raising his eyes back up towards Shin. "I don't want to lose you because of it."

"You won't," The Kai slipped out of the sheets and slide down onto the floor next to his assistant. "Just tell me."

"I.....love you........."

__

You know its true

Everything I do

I do it for you

"Wha.....?" Shin blinked his eyes, seemingly surprised at the answer. Kibito turned his face away from the deity, embarrassed that he had to say such a thing.

"I've been feeling that way for a little while now. I didn't say anything because of the reaction you will have."

"How long is a little while now?"

"Almost from the moment I saw you. Why do you think I became your bodyguard? I wanted to do things for you, get what you want---anything and everything to get closer to you."

Shin didn't say anything to that as he placed his ebony gaze solely on the floor in front of him. He didn't know what to say. Everything that he had known about Kibito was null and void now, leaving the deity with a sense of misplacement. Here, he thought he knew _everything_ about the universe and something like this had to come smack him in his face. What could he do? He hadn't been trained in this part of his job, and there was nothing in his mind that could help him.

__

Look into your heart

You will find

There's nothing there to hide

"I'm sorry, master. I shouldn't have said anything like that," Kibito turned his attention back to Shin before standing up. Shin didn't move as he heard the footsteps of the other walk across the carpeted, a feeling of fear going back into his heart.

"Kibito," He said, raising his coal gaze up. The other stopped as he reached the door, his head turning over his shoulder. Shin stood up, his head tilted. "Why _did_ you tell me?"

"You asked me what I was afraid of and I answered."

"Did you really?"

"What else did you want me to say?" Kibito turned his full body back towards the deity, taking several steps forwards. "I told you what I was afraid of."

"No, you didn't. You just told me that you loved me."

__

So take me as I am

Take my life. 

I would give it all

I would sacrifice

"I'm afraid, that if I told you, then I _would_ lose you. That's what I am afraid of. Losing you."

"And if you didn't?"

"Then things wouldn't change between us," Kibito bowed his head, pain and embarrassment running through his voice. "I am truly sorry for saying something like that. It is not my place to feel such things."

"And it is not my place to call you every time that I need you," Shin said, walking up to him, gazing up into his eyes. "Yet I do it."

"You have to call upon me because I am here to serve you. I am just a servant to you, no more, no less."

"No, you are more then that," The deity bit his lower lip, a new fear going through him. A fear that he wished he'd never have to face in his lifetime. _Am I feeling the same things as Kibito is for me?_ He thought to himself as he took Kibito's hand, and pulled him towards the bed. The other was surprised at this, not because he was being lead to the bed but because the deity had taken his hand. That was something that he'd never expected his master to do.

__

Don't tell me

It's not worth fighting for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

"Master?" Kibito inquired, lightning flashing in by way of the windows that sat behind the deity's bed as the two sat on the soft mattress. In that flicker of light, Shin saw the hints of confusion in other's face swirled in with the normal seriousness. He felt the same way at the moment, the new emotions racing through his body. He nearly forgot about the storm that went on outside the palace, jumping ever so slightly whenever a clap of thunder was heard by his pointed ears. But the storm wasn't his mind right now. There was something else that kept it away for the time being.

"You should have told me sooner," Shin said, not dropping the other's hand. Kibito didn't answer right away, the rain pounding harder on the roof of the palace. He squeezed the young one's hand, the light of the lightning showing a smile on his lips that faded just as quickly as it came.

"You probably wouldn't have accepted it then. Everything was going everywhere, and it wasn't the right time to say anything," The other bit his lower lip. "I care for you more then you'll ever know. I want to make sure that you have anything that you need. I'd do anything for you. You know that. No matter what, I'll be here." He then let go of the deity's hand, placing both of his into his lap. "I don't know if you feel the feel the same way as I do."

__

You it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

"I don't know, Kibito. It is stranger for me to feel what I am feeling right now. I haven't felt anything like this before," Once Shin had spoke those words, a clap of thunder sounded from outside, rocking the palace just a bit. He quickly moved into Kibito's lap, his body shaking with fear as he placed his purple hands onto the other's stomach, his eyes looking towards the windows. "I forgot about the storm."

"Do not worry, master. The storm can not hurt you," Kibito soothed, putting his left arm around the deity's waist. "I am here, like I have always been."

"Thank you," Shin said softly, placing his head onto the other's chest. He smiled, closing his eyes. "I can hear your heart beat. I....."

"Sssh, master. Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake. Trust me on that."

"Kibito, I want to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until the light shines again, and the storm is over with. You need your rest."

__

There's no love

Like your love

And no other

Could give more love

There's no way

Unless you're there

All the time

All the way

Yeah

"I have to tell you now because I might never be able to tell you when the sun comes up," Shin lifted his head up, opening his ebony eyes with his heart drumming along with the pounding rain.

"Very well, if you need to do so," Kibito nodded. "What do you need to say?"

"I....I.....I...." Shin stammered, the words catching in his throat. He wanted to say those words so badly but they were not coming out. They didn't want to come out, even with all his trying. _Why is it so hard to say what I feel?_ He thought bitterly, feeling Kibito's eye's on him. "....can't say those words I want to say. They keep slipping on my tongue, and catching in my throat. I want to say them but I can't."

"Are those words what I think those are?"

"Yes, they are. I....do....care for you as well," Shin sighed, a happy, yet relieved, feeling going through him. "I have never felt this way before. It's all new to me. I need someone to guide me through these new emotions."

"I'll be that someone," Kibito mused, running a hand through the deity's soft, white hair.

__

Oh, you can't tell me

It's not worth trying for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

"Can you?" Shin asked hopefully, his eyes going wide. He allowed the other to move his hand through his hair, the deity purring as he did so.

"Yes," Kibito said quietly, kissing Shin's forehead. "I can do everything."

"Can you hold me?"

"All night, if you want me to."

"If that's what you want," The young one whispered. What had been fear before had turned into a different emotion that he rather feel then the other. An emotion that he knew someone else felt towards him. "I just want you with me."

"I can do that."

"Okay," Shin said, resting his head back onto Kibito's chest. For a fleeting moment, everything disappeared, and it was only them. Nothing else mattered to them but each other, and each other alone. Their hearts beat as one, the storm outside bringing them closer then before. There was nothing that would, or could, come between them, no matter how strong that force claimed to be.

"Master?" Kibito asked, leaning his right cheek onto the deity's head as he placed his free arm around his love's waist.

__

Yeah, I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Yeah, I'd die for you

"Yes, Kibito?" Shin responded, closing his dark eyes.

"Are you okay now? Do you still need me here?"

"Yes, I am fine," The deity said lightly. "I do still need you. I need you more then you will ever know."

"I'm glad," Kibito said back, moving one of his hands along his master's back. Shin purred again, the happy feeling returning. "I'll stay right here for you for as long as you see fit. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two held each other for the rest of the night, barely moving for each did not want to disturb the other. The storm faded into a nothingness once the rays of the morning came, the dark clouds moving away from them for another day. The rain had brought two people together, and kept them as they were.

__

You know it's true.

Everything I do (oh)

I do it for you.....

****

~*~El Fin~*~

__

Author's Note: I know this song might not go with the fic, but oh well. I kinda wrote this at 6 this morning. I was stupid when I set my alarm last night. I accidentally made the clock an hour fast, and instead of the alarm going off at six, which it did, I was really up at five. So, I had an hour to kill before I had to get ready for college so I decided to chip away at some fics. Anywho, here it is. Now, no flames, okay? ^_^


End file.
